


Или почему доктор Маккой позволяет себе употреблять выражение «к орионским шлюхам»

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Гейле жилось легко и просто.





	Или почему доктор Маккой позволяет себе употреблять выражение «к орионским шлюхам»

Гейла любила задорно потрахаться. А кто не любит, когда работаешь на корабле с самым молодым и самым горячим экипажем Федерации?

Но капитана зажать не получалось: порванными форменками он и сам мог её перещеголять, а на бесконечные ноги женского экипажа перестал обращать внимание к концу первой недели капитанства.

Это печалило, потому что за пределами корабля он остался тем же Джимом Кирком. А сексом он занимался хорошо, долго и ко взаимному удовольствию.

Главное, не говорить что-то вроде «думаю, я люблю тебя».

***

Гейла работала в инженерном. В основном она обслуживала резервный пульт управления: «Проверить софт, накатить свежее обновление из Флота… Да какой криворукий урод это всё писал?».

«Скотти, помоги, я тут что-то нажала и оно само».

Само, конечно.

Скотти пришёл, наклонился над консолью, Гейла посмотрела снизу вверх, хлопая ресницами и оттягивая ворот туники — так стыдно, что даже жарко стало.

Гейла в совершенстве умела снимать форменные брюки с партнёра вместе с бельём (хотя туники ей всегда казались удачнее). Гейла удобно сидела, член Скотти красиво стоял и прямо просился в рот.

Секс был быстрый и горячий, пока не пришёл Кинсер и не хлопнул дверью. Он явно имел больше прав на Скотти, а Гейла не очень любила брать чужое. Ну, когда на неё смотрели. Когда на неё смотрел хозяин этого чужого. То есть партнёр. То есть…

В общем, под взглядом Кинсера падало всё.

***

Иногда ей приходилось полдня ползать по трубам Джеффри. Ещё только изучая планы «Энтерпрайз», она нашла забавный маршрут по этим трубам как раз к тренировочному полигону безопасников. И с тех пор старалась все свои дела в них завершить около него.

Хэндорф, прозванный Кексиком, был нежен, трепетен и его очень хорошо было отыметь. Их договорённость сложилась очень давно, и Гейла даже устроила тайничок с наручниками, ремнями и кляпом. Собственно, всунуть кляп вместо приветствия, содрать эти чёртовы штаны, укусить за сосок и оседлать. Долго прыгать сверху томным вечером, заблокировав спортзал. Или не заблокировав.

Обычно это не мешало, но однажды туда по делам зашёл Маккой. И вышел.

Тогда Гейла узнала, что милый доктор не брезгует изложить свои впечатления Кирку, Кирк — пожаловаться Споку, Спок — вынести ей взыскание.

«Маккой, скорее всего, — думала она, — жаловался потому, что его не пригласили». Она и пригласила. Когда зашла на медосмотр.

Это был один из самых коротких медосмотров в её жизни.

Но с Маккоем они продолжали видеться в середине каждой седьмой или десятой альфа-смены по дороге в столовую. В турболифте он всегда становился подальше, а то и вовсе пропускал её. Зато со Споком ездил регулярно.

Гейла несколько раз размышляла, какой может быть секс у Маккоя со Споком: наверняка сначала быстрый, у стены или в том же лифте; Спок точно может его заблокировать. И никаких укусов, потому что нельзя же уронить авторитет. Или наоборот, Маккой разукрасит укусами шею старшего помощника, а потом будет бежать за ним и лечить.

А задница Спока! Такую же только лапать и лапать.

Но Спок спал с Нийотой, Маккой — с бутылкой виски, а капитан — с отчётами.

И Скотти тоже скрывался от неё.

Пришлось переключиться на младший персонал.

***

Вот младшему персоналу лазарета, похоже, доктор Маккой не дочитал лекции о врачебной этике. Хотя какой врачебной этики ждать от человека, который гоняется со шприцем за капитаном?

Гейла сбежала из лазарета, когда медсестра начала тыкать ей в живот и говорить, что та здесь работает только потому, что её капсулу с «Антареса» «Нарада» не успела расстрелять.

А что с того, что она не хотела на чёртову «Энтерпрайз»? Ей и на «Антаресе» неплохо было. Там хоть девчонки из клана оставались! Из старшей семьи, но всё равно ведь!

Она тогда сбежала из лазарета и забилась в какую-то подсобку: удивительно, но на любом корабле, где вроде бы нет лишнего места, всегда можно найти свободную подсобку.

И потрахаться.

И пореветь.

Там её нашёл доктор Маккой и попытался успокоить. Гейла, едва прекратив реветь, по привычке потянулась за поцелуем, но была развёрнута и ласковым ударом по плечу отправлена прочь. Рука у доктора была тяжёлая.

Назавтра она узнала, что всему младшему персоналу была назначена дополнительная лекция по деонтологии.

Не то чтобы она злорадствовала.

А ещё через день доктор Леонард Маккой в ходе планового медосмотра обнаружил, что её супрессорный имплант плохо выполняет свои функции.

***

После этого Гейле не хотелось трахнуть всех, кого она видела.

Правда, на неё долго обижались Кинсер и Хэндорф.

По разным причинам.

Разумеется.


End file.
